Kaito Kobayakawa
|religion = Unaffiliated |signature = |languages_spoken = , Akitian, }} Kaito Kobayakawa is the current constitutional monarch of Akitsu. Upon his ascention to the throne on February 3rd, 1998 he became the Emperor of Akitsu. His coronation was the second in Akitsu to have been televised. Biography Born in Kobara on January 5th, 1978, he is the firstborn child of former Emperor Minoru Kobayakawa and former Empress Chinatsu Kobayakawa. He was born naturally at 7:00 AM (Akitian Standard Time) in Matsudaira Hospital. He is reported to have had a happy childhood. He enjoyed hobbies such as music, baseball, video games, and creative writing. His favorite team is said to have been the Minami Seahawks, whom he liked because in spite of the fact that they lost many games they "never gave up, not even once" and eventually won the 1984 Akitsu Championship Series. During high school, he also picked up mahjong as a hobby. For his education Kaito attended Kobara Elementary School, Ryumonji Intermediate School, and Ryumonji High School. Keeping with previous royal tradition, these schools are all public institutions, though they are also some of the highest ranking schools in Akitsu. Also keeping with previous royal tradition, he was educated about Akitsu's traditional religion, but not required to convert to it. When Kaito turned 18 he began attending the University of Kobara, double majoring in creative writing and political science. This was also around the time that Kaito first started publishing his creative works, most of which were commercial successes. In 1998, he annnounced that he was going to marry Rinko Kobayakawa, someone he had known since high school. A relationship between the two had been rumored since before that, but this was the first time that it was publicly acknowledged. The marriage occurred on December 14th, 1998. On February 3rd, 1998 Kaito's father Minoru Kobayakawa experienced a thunderclap headache, collapsed and was rushed to the hospital. However, Minoru died on the way to the hospital, and all attempts to rescusitate him failed. An autopsy found that he died of a subarachnoid hemorrhage, brought on by the rupture of an undiscovered cerebral aneurysm. Upon the death of his father, Kaito immediately assumed the role of Emperor of Akitsu. However, the formal corronation did not occur until August 12th, 1998. Like his predecessors, Kaito played a direct role in Akitian politics, acting within the powers designated to him under the constitution of Akitsu. Most notably Kaito was the first Akitian Emperor to advocate for Akitsu to come out of political isolation. A son was born to Kaito on November 15th, 1999. He was named Kuroo Kobayakawa, and he is the current heir to the Akitian throne. Kaito graduated the University of Kobara in 2002, gaining a Bachelors in Creative Writing and Bachelors in Political Science. He continued his education through graduate school, moving on to double major in political science and creative writing at Magawa City University. In January of 2003 Kaito stopped publishing his literary work under his real name, citing that he felt his success was more due to his title than due to the actual quality of his work. Since then he has reportedly continued publishing creative works, however all of said works are believed to have been published under an as-yet undisclosed pseudonym. He graduated from Magawa City University in 2006, gaining a Masters in Political Science and Masters in Creative Writing. See also